Indrani Kills The Blackmailer
Indrani Kills The Blackmailer '''is the 10th episode of the show and is aired on 14 July 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Advay recalling the past. He recalls a lady wearing anklets and sees her downstairs. Indrani sees the same lady Asha. She recalls bribing Asha to get crowd and ruin Kashyap family. She thinks Asha was blackmailing me. Advay thinks she has kept voodoo doll in my house, she is here right now, I have to find her. Asha meets Indrani and her sisters. She says I have hidden your secret for 16 years and now came to take a price. Indrani says you could have just asked, why did you blackmail. Asha says I don’t have much time. Advay runs downstairs and does not see the widows. Indrani gives the jewelry to Asha. A snake comes out of the box and bites Asha. Asha falls down. Indrani says you said right, you had less time. They drag Asha. Advay sees the blood marks on the floor and sees the anklet too. Advay leaves and thinks I was so close, I missed the blackmailer. He hears people and goes to see. He sees Asha lying dead. Indrani removes the cage and throws down. Murli comes to Advay and sees the room messed. He asks Advay to have food. He asks her what is he thinking. Advay says its imp day for me and Vashisht family. Murli asks what is it today. Advay says the story started 16 years before,Vashisht family will try to get the treasure, if this happens, my revenge will end, I will not let this happen, even if have to bend the sky. Chandni sits for rituals. Shakun says our Rahukaal is ending today. Indrani says the door which is shut since long will open today. Kajal says this time Lord is with us, so sun is lighting in this rainy season, we will get treasure now. Indrani says I will not be annoyed today, its an auspicious day. Pandits come and tell about Suryadev’s rays falling on Shiv idol, the shadow forms on one day in 16 years, the door will unlock by the mantra which just Yash knows. Chandni says like we open mobile password by our voice, why can’t temple door open by mantras. She goes. Curtain flies on her face. Advay looks on. Rabba ve….plays…. Her bracelet gets stuck to his wrist band. He taunts her. She says intention is seen in temple, not status. He says your intention is more black than black nights. She says I m not a black night, I m Chandni. He holds her and says big talks shatter by truth, whatever you did was for money, you have sold your jewelry, came to meet me by hiding, but no use of all that, you did Maha aarti, but I will not let Vashisht family get that treasure, its a challenge. He goes. Veer’s friend scares someone as ghost. The man gets too scared and runs. Veer and his friends laugh. Veer says our Chudail episode will be hit. He goes and sees Shikha entering the lift. He recalls her words and says this girl shows much attitude. He asks his friend to scare her, so that she cries and runs home. His friend in ghost disguise tries to scare her. Veer expects her to scream. Shikha beats him and throws him out of the lift. Veer says you have broken his bones, he was just joking. Shikha signs him to stop and removes earlplugs. Veer asks her did she not hear any sound. She asks what, this guy was teasing me, I gave him prasad, if you feel left out, shall I give you too. Veer says no thanks, we are professionals, we are pranksters. Shikha says I have beaten him much. Veer asks who beats the ghosts. Shikha says I thought he deserves beating. She leaves. Everyone do aarti. Shikha comes. A man says its a disaster, rains started. Pandit says its abshagun, if treasure door does not open, everything will be ruined. Indrani runs out and sees the rain. She cries and runs to the temple. She says you have ended my wait, I m a mum, whatever I did was for my family and children, even tigress hunts for deer for her children, this is your rule, I did a mother’s duty, you can’t punish me. She cries. Chandni comes and hugs her. She says nothing will spoil, everything will get fine, come home. Indrani says everything got ruined, now door won’t open. Chandni says Lord is with us, doors will surely open. Advay says I told you, even if I have to bend the sky, I won’t let this door open, Chandni did not listen, she has to accept defeat. FB shows Murli asks will you modify weather, it will be bad to change nature. Advay says if person asks something with true heart, entire universe helps him. Murli says its impossible to get rains by laptop. Advay says cloud seeding can make this possible, it will rain today and sun will hide in front of Advay Singh Raizada. FB ends. '''Precap: Chandni goes to Advay’s room and is about to move off a curtain. Advay comes to room and sees her hiding under the bed. He says I can see you, come out. He holds her close. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 10 References Episode 10 Guide